


Thin Line

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Jack has plans for Angelo.
Relationships: Angelo Colasanto/Jack Harkness
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 235. Prompt from [TW100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #205-Love/Hate. Beta'd by [](https://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[beta_goddess](https://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Includes reference to unnamed female character.  
> Posted to LJ on August 23, 2011

Jack left Angelo sleeping deeply, if not peacefully, and went out looking for the girl across the alley.

Angelo was sweet in every possible way, but it just wasn’t Jack’s nature to limit himself to one partner for very long. Jack suspected Angelo would hate him if he knew, but not as much as he already hated himself every time they had sex.

Jack hoped, for his own enjoyment as well as Angelo’s, to expand the boy’s horizons to include the embrace of both men and woman. It would take time, though.

If only he could stay here long enough.  



End file.
